


The First and Only Time

by moonofmorrigan



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Complete, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Vincent meets up with Yazoo while staking them out. What ensues takes him by surprise.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and settings belongs not to me. Don't sue me please. I only have my measly writing skills to offer as payment.
> 
> There will be out of character-ness here, not to mention this story hates me. x.x But despite that, I hope it turned out ok. And yes, I know, my story titles suck.

  
**The First and Only Time  
PART I**   


Silent as a panther he walked among the glowing trees. They had split up because of some monster they were looking for that appeared to have wings and the body of a man. Loz had seen it rising upwards to the moon two nights before. He was tired of looking for it. Maybe it had moved on. He couldn't help yawning, even as he fingered his own weapon.

He also was coming to the conclusion that perhaps Loz had been seeing things. There were bats in this place. Surly there was some giant bat species out there that Loz, when looking half way, would have seen more to it than there was. He turned a corner, and stopped. He thought he heard something. A twig snap. Nothing unusual here, just is a possible other type of monster around. Or maybe it was just one of those dumb squirrels. He continued on. If it was something, his sudden lack of movement would let it know he knew it was there. He couldn't hear it, but he could feel it following him. His eyes naturally looked from side to side even if he refused the urge to turn his head. It was getting closer. He fingered his gun. Closer... Slowly he began to pull it out of it's holstier. One more step and... 

He spun around gun aimed and was ready to fire. What stopped him was that, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun himself. An amused smile came to his lips and he let a chuckle escape his throat. The owner of the gun was definitely an expert marksman like himself judging from the way he stood. He looked him up and down quickly. Black hair flowing down past his middle back, a red velvet cape that fanned out in a debris of tatters on the ends blew gently in the breeze. But it was his eyes that were the most fascinating - blood red and burning. He noted briefly the twitch of a golden arm on the other side. So, this wasn't any stranger to battles either. This could prove to be fun. They stood like that unmoving for several moments.

"Seems we've come to an impasse. I can't shoot you, with out you shooting me, and vice versa," he said breaking the thick silence.

The other man's eyebrow raised, "I have to wonder if it's worth the sacrifice."

"So, what would you suggest we do then?" Yazoo questioned, the smile still not leaving his face. 

"That would be up to you," he answered calmly his gun not even shaking.

Yazoo looked him up and down again. Very intriguing, and also dangerously handsome. It had been a while since something actually interesting came his way. All he ever heard anymore was about "mother", "sephiroth" or "big brother". The things they did were always the same. Plot to go out here. Watch big brother. Come back to base. Talk about what they will do the next day. Kadaj throw a temper tantrum, and beat one of them up. Loz getting impatient and emotional and demanding to speed things up. A nice change of pace, and danger was welcome.

"Well, this could take a while. Neither of us is willing to lower their weapon as they have no idea what the other will do. So, shall we try together?"

The man cocked his head to the side and gave him a suspicious look, "Then what happens?"

"We'll figure it out from there."

"That's your plan?" the dark haired stranger inquired a note of irony in his voice. 

"You have a better one?" Yazoo shot back his voice dripping with quiet sarcasm.

He heard the man give out a low, deep throated growl. "Fine. On the count of 3 then."

Slowly, they waited and each counted together, lowering their weapons, eying each other for the slightest twitch of wrist, or hand to take the gesture back and the bullets would then fly. The situation was morbidly amusing to Yazoo.

"Why are you smiling like that?" the man asked.

A chuckle came from the silver haired man's throat, "Surly, you can appreciate the absolute irony in this situation."

"Sorry, but I lost my sense of humor ages ago." Vincent said, then turned around. 

Yazoo's eyes widened in shock. What was he doing? He was just going to _leave_? What the hell? He looked down at his gun briefly, he could shoot him now. He _should_ shoot him now. Yet, the sheer audacity of the fact that this man turned his back to him and just started walking away was shocking to him. _No one_ , not even Kadaj, had ever walked away from a fight with him before. No one trusted him enough not to just take advantage of the situation. He cocked his gun and raised it, only to find the other man's gun raised to him at the same moment. 

"Didn't they ever teach you any manners? Never shoot a man in the back." the dark haired man said.

Yazoo squirmed, and lowered his gun. Then he thought about it, and couldn't help asking, "You're the creature we've been looking for, aren't you?"

The man turned around, "You're a remnant of Sephiroth, aren't you?"

"Wha...?" was Yazoo's confused answer.

The man walked up to him, and Yazoo's senses were assaulted with a spicy aroma. One that intrigued him even more, and also quite erotically. "If you're going to insist on getting personal with me, I feel I should return the favor."

 

Yazoo laughed at that. This one was dangerous. Just like him. The other man's gun never lowered and he turned to the side where it was positioned ready to fire right into his face. "I should kill you now, knowing what you are, and what you plan on doing." the man hissed.

For the first time Yazoo felt a tinge of fear. He let a small smile on his lips hide it. Serenity passed on his features. This guy wanted to kill him. He wanted to stop them for it. "Then why don't you?" Yazoo asked curiously.

The eyebrow went up again. "You lowered your gun." he answered simply. 'So, honorable', he thought beyond amused, listening as he went on, "Now, I think we've played roulette long enough. I walk away, and so do you. I go back to what I was doing and you go back to your own business."

Yazoo felt a pain of disappointment in that. There was something very entrancing about this man. He wanted to find out what. Something he wanted to possess. The more he thought about it and watched him, the more he wanted him. The more he wanted to crave a danger unlike any he had experienced. He knew this man could give it to him. He was no stranger to having a man in his bed. He was trained to be a SOLDIER after all, and when the women weren't around they had to relieve the tension some way or another. Yet there was something more to him than met the eye, and it excited Yazoo beyond a point that even he could not phantom. He wanted to _have him_.The man was attractive, in an almost unnatural way. As if the beauty was a lure for prey. The demeanor was put-offish, and brooding. It reminded him of himself to a point, which only made his intrigue, and growing desire more potent. He merely nodded, putting his gun back in it's holsteir. Seeing this the man lowered his gun again. He eyed him long and hard, obviously evaluating him, then turned once more and began to stride away.

Yazoo tilted his head in thought, and slowly started walking after him. They walked a couple of minutes before the man turned around. "When I said we'd walk away, I meant in separate directions. Or did you have something else you wanted to say?"

"Only Kadaj has ever come that close to killing me before. I just wanted to know the name of such a one." Yazoo implored in a sweet voice that made the other man shiver in suspicion.

He let out another deep growl, much like a tiger, and answered, "Vincent, and you are...?"

"Yazoo..." he answered with a smile that obviously made Vincent uncomfortable.

The man nodded and simply went back to walking. Yazoo followed. "You're still following me, why?"

"I'd think you'd want to keep me in sight, _Vincent_ ," Yazoo purred out.

Vincent turned fixing him with a pointed, hard look, "I have my other ways of watching you if I want to." Vincent looked him up and down again, regarding him with a mixture of distrust and intrigue, then he continued walking once more. Deeper and deeper into the woods. Yazoo wondered where on earth they were going.

"Stop following me..." Vincent replied with out stopping this time, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But I don't want to let _you_ out of my sights." Yazoo replied. He knew this was getting under his skin. 'He must be even more dangerous and lovely when he's that way.' He was starting to burn at this. Clouding his senses. Hardly anything or anyone excited him anymore. No one until now (except Kadaj) could meet his own potential. His own ability. He had to have him. He had to make him want him, NOW.

A wicked smile came to Yazoo's lips as the man stopped and turned to look at him again. Yazoo met him half way, and leaned in towards him. The man backed up. "What exactly are you doing?" Vincent asked as they went in a circle, like one predator stalking the other, never breaking eye contact.

"What do you think I'm doing?" the man retorted finally succeeding in cornering the other man against a tree and pushing himself on him, rubbing his apparent desire against his thigh. Vincent's eyes widened in shock, then he shoved him away causing Yazoo to stumble.

Vincent's brow knitted in confusion, shock and horror. 'What the hell is his problem?' He backed up more as the other man looked back at him as if he was pouting, "You actually were getting off on this? You're fucking crazy..."

A smile came back to Yazoo's face, the familiar serene look. "My apologies. Call it the _remnant_ in me. I see something I want and try and take it. But I have only one thing to say, Vincent," his name was said like a purr once more upon his lips, one that made Vincent's eyes widen, "no one can put a price on the need for physical release. I think you know that. I'll see you again, and just remember, I'm very willing. And with that knowledge, I know one day you'll be the one who comes to me. I'll enjoy every minute of it, even if you do not." he turned and walked a few paces away, then turned back with a suggestive smile on his features, "But I think you will."

With a sweep of his silver hair he turned around melting into the night, leaving Vincent confused and a bit unnerved.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and Yazoo get hot and heavy.

  
**The First and Only Time  
PART II**  


Vincent had done his best to avoid watching the encampment the remnants had set up for at least two weeks. But there was a threat ever growing in his mind. He knew they were plotting something, and once again, the world would be thrown into a peril he didn't even want to imagine. He _felt_ it in the air. Also, a small sadistic part of him wanted to check on the one called Yazoo - just to see exactly what kinds of things the young man was planning on doing. The encounter he had with him still made him kind of nervous. Not only nervous, but it began to plant itself with in his mind. Especially the last words he had spoken. There was a reckless side of him that was just morbidly curious enough to see what would happen if he did go to him. If the implications were what he thought they were, there was a reckless, sadistic and sickening part of himself that was wanting to know what it would be like to lay with him. With that knowledge came this unsettling, ill feeling that bred into a silent fear.

 

He knew he had to go back and watch them eventually. He also was aware that if he continued to let that fear dominate his soul, if it was a psychological game the silver haired man was playing, he would be winning. So, swallowing his fear, he went silently through the trees along known paths that would block out his very shadow if he needed it. When he came to the clearing where the water lapped lazily at the temple, he stopped, crouching down behind some trees and rocks to watch. 

"They're going to the Northern Crater, so I think we should put together a rendevous for them," exclaimed the young man with a smirk who seemed to be the leader of this gang.

The taller older one just seemed distant. Watching but not. He noticed a healing bruise on his lower lip. He just kept running his hand over his left arm as if it hurt. He looked over and seen Yazoo, sitting lazily on the ground, leaning against the glowing structure, a serene look on his face that Vincent recognized all too well. It was then that he noticed his eyes. Fanatical, bored, tired... fearful? The youngest, the leader walked up to the older one and said simply, "Quit pouting, it can't hurt that much."

Vincent's brow knitted in thought and confusion. He looked over at Yazoo and found when the other boy said this to him, he rolled his eyes, a moment of emotion on his face, that said simply, 'how would you know?', then looked back over, the serene look planted back on his features once more. He couldn't help wondering just what exactly had transpired before he had come. 

"I suggest we all get some sleep." The younger one stated going to a cloth over in the opposite corner, where blankets and bedding appeared to be rolled up and secured with military precision. He unrolled a graying blanket and settled within it's folds.

He hunched down more as he seen Yazoo go up to the taller man and lay a hand on his. "It'll be ok. It fades after a while."

"It's not the pain. It's what they said..." is what the man muttered in reply and began tearing up.

Yazoo gave him a sympathetic, patient look and nodded. "I know," the serene smile replaced the serious, compassionate look, "Don't cry Loz. One day they'll never be able to make you cry again. Better wash up." He turned and with a look at the retreating back of the other man to the other side of the pool of water in front of him, he turned back around and continued forward, grabbing a black bag along the wall as he went, and made his way to edge of the other bank, near to Vincent. 

He went behind one of the walls, slightly out of the sight of the other two and began unzipping the leather coat in a thoughtful daze. Gone was the serene expression. A brooding, serious one took it's placed. Vincent's eyes grew wide as the man continued to undress in front of him, taking a terribly long time attending to each garment. Unzipping or unbuttoning them in slow progression then, folding them crisply after he was out of their folds. Finally, the silver haired man's body was naked and bathed in the glowing trees light, a sight that made Vincent gulp down an intruding sensation into his mind and heart. It forced him to look away, close his eyes and will himself to be free of it. He looked back at the man, and found him immersed above his hips in the water, going deeper in. 

When he was mid-chest deep he stopped and turned his back to Vincent, starting to wet his skin with his hands, Vincent couldn't help but notice the scars on the mans back and arms and when he looked at him when he occasionally turned around on spots on his chest. Some were old, some were very recent, others very fresh. It made Vincent cringe and wonder about it. Then he couldn't help regarding the lithe, pale body that gracefully extended itself with each gesture. His body, though clearly male and mature, also seemed androgynous, and Vincent, much as he wanted to consciously deny it, couldn't help finding him very beautiful to look at. He watched him wade back over to the bank and pull out a bar of soap and a cloth from the bag, then went back to the spot starting to bathe. 

There was nothing more for him to learn here, Vincent knew, so he got up and began walking away. He had only taken two steps when something in him forced him to look back, then he wished he hadn't. When he did he found two moonlit green eyes gazing back at him in seductive delight, and a smile on the lips of their owner matching their invitation. He didn't take it; he merely turned and walked away.

 

He delayed going for another week. What more could he do? He would not give into this! He could not give into it! He could never... But yet he knew he had to watch them. So, he went back. No more episodes happened - at least that he knew of. But something inside of him was crying for the attention of the long haired young man. He couldn't explain the shock the young remnant had on his senses. Each time it hit him like a punch in the face. Was he so weak to let the idea develop in his mind? So, lonely that he'd be willing to let _that_ in his bed? 

Yet each time he found himself more and more drawn to look in the young man's direction. A strange warmth occurred anytime he spoke. A strange inner annoyance occurred each time he touched another person. Then there was a longing, a horrid longing that both disgusted him and pained him, making him will the scene by the water to happen again so he'd have an excuse to pause again. Was this some type of new magic? Or was this some type of psychological game? When he watched him, he found him to be a walking contradiction. Both ruthless and gentle. Innocent looking and sensual. It was slowly driving him mad. So, again he stayed away thinking it would help. He quickly found it didn't. It merely made the longing worse, until finally one day he awakened from a dream. His body shivering naked but for 2 simple blankets between him and damp earth and the air blowing in the trees. 

He dreamed about him. His dream was not clear at first to him. He merely found himself touching another's body. Running his hands along the straight back in the silvery light. It wasn't until he noticed the scars that he recognized who it was. Yet it did not deter his dream self from tasting the skin, of touching him, his lips kissing him, finally, finding release inside of him. 

He spent two days away, and then hopelessly found himself tracing a similar trail back to the camp. When he got there he found there were two people he recognized among them. Beaten, bleeding, and appeared to be shot was Elena and Tseng. He inched closer, finally, he was behind the building and could finally hear them.

"Just get rid of them. I have to see the president to tie up these loose ends." spat out the leader, giving Tseng a swift kick. The man groaned and the other two merely looked on in silence, watching the younger man gathering up weapons. He went back to the two laying half conscious on the ground and yanked something from their jackets, then stuffing it into one of his pockets. He grabbed Elena by the shirt with an overly sweet smile on his face. 

"What do you think he'll say my pretty?" he ran his free hand along her cheek. She didn't answer, merely moaned and winced in pain. "You know, it's because of people like you that I hate humans. Always staring. Always saying things. Always disapproving. Wait until mother returns." his hand stopped stroking her face and grabbed her by throat, a crazed look came to his face. Apparently, it wasn't hard enough to choke, but it sent surprise to everyone's eyes. "Just wait."

A sensuous smile came to his face and he pulled the woman's battered lips against his own. He heard her give out a yelp, and the young man merely dropped her roughly on the ground. Standing, Vincent seen him wipe blood from his upturned lips then followed the action by spitting in her face. He stalked off and got on his bike, turning and speeding off down the road. He watched as the two left behind picked up the two and deposited them a ways in to the forest. He followed, watching as Yazoo regarded Elena for a moment. His hand delicately rubbing the place where Kadaj had bit her lip. Gently he laid her down, looking over at his partner. 

He smirked, then his lip curled in disgust as he whipped his hands off. "So uncivilized. I could have thought of a better use for her at least." Loz and he exchanged looks then chuckled knowingly at the comment. Yazoo stepped over Elena, then on Tseng's chest leaving him to let out a gasping yelp of pain, and they walked off into the woods. Making sure they were gone, silently Vincent crept forward, taking the two away where they wouldn't be hurt anymore. He needed information too, and unlike these wackos, he wasn't going to torture it out of them. Though he was sure the bruises, scars and wounds they inflicted would help to loosen their tongues - just a little bit.

 

So, they were after Jenova's head? That's what this "mother" business was all about. But so was the whole Geostigma thing too. Shin-ra needed Jenova's cells to study and possibly create a cure, lord only knew what the three remnants needed it for. He healed the two as best he could, then took them into town for further treatment a couple of days later. He hated going into town. There was so much light there, hurting his eyes. People always stared at him, and whispered behind his back. It wasn't always bad things, just it made him crave the solitude and darkness of the woods. He bought supplies while he was there and then made his way back into the woods.

However, when he reached his spot he found he wasn't alone. Leaning against a tree trunk, one leg crossed over the other as he stood waiting patiently was Yazoo. Vincent couldn't help rolling his eyes and letting out a growl as he approached. A placid, but smug turn was on the man's lips. 

"What do you want?" Vincent spat out dropping his leather pouches full of meats, matches and water, bullets and various other supplies, on the ground as he turned around to the circular area where he usually built his fire. He raised an eyebrow at seeing fresh wood waiting over the charred embers.

A chuckle came from the man behind him, "You _know_ what I want." Vincent heard the man stepping closer, then felt the presence of him near him as he bent down to look at him.

"And what makes you think I'm ever going to oblige you?" Vincent retorted, forcing himself to look sternly to his side where unnatural green eyes met his own.

"Because I know you want me," was his simple answer.

Vincent huffed at this and turned away, going through his new packages to find some matches.

"Allow me," and a second later he heard something sparking, and looking over seen the silver haired man leaning forward with a lighter and a tiny orange flame at it's top. A couple moments later the beginnings of a fire was started and the young man leaned back, resting on his elbows, his legs stretched out. Vincent couldn't help raising an eyebrow as he looked on at Yazoo, whom he noted, had a very inviting smile on his lips, and knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Vincent got up and went to the other side of the clearing. He heard another chuckle, "Avoiding me won't take care of it."

"Do you honestly thing I could... would ever want to be with someone who had done such horrible things to aquaintences of mine?" Vincent let the venom creep into his voice. 

He watched as Yazoo drew himself up and looked up at him intently, "Do you think I did all that by myself? I merely shot at them. The rest I left up to the imagination of my brother. He's the mastermind afterall. Besides," he turned over on his stomach, sinking down and resting his chin in his hand, watching the flames, "you should be thanking me that the useless toads are still alive. Kadaj wanted to kill them afterall. I was the one who suggested it might make more of statement if we let them have a chance to go crawling back to their master on their hands and knees. Though the blonde one was a bit of a waste to do that to."

Vincent could hardly contain the fury. He was making it sound like he had done the two a favor... The more he stood watching the slender creature in front of him, so engulfed in the flames before him, the angrier he got. Unable to contain it anymore he strode forward, grabbed him by the arm and took a swing. He landed with a loud smack on the man's jaw, and a second later he found himself straddling him trying to take a couple more swings at him. The smaller man recovered from the initial startle quickly and grabbed both of the hands wanting to smash his face in. Then in an initial, instinctual move he managed to roll them over so that he was on top still restraining, with effort, the other man's hands. On impulse he took hold of his wrists and pushed them to rest above Vincent's head. He could tell the other man was surprised by the strength in the smaller man's body. He couldn't help the look of satisfaction he got out of that. All at once it came to Yazoo what a sensuous picture this made for him. The dark haired beauty beneath him, arms over his head and lips parted in a fury of unspoken words. 

A familiar feeling began to settle in his stomach spreading to his loins, and with a playful chuckle he released the other man's hands and found himself beneath him once more. This was exactly what Yazoo wanted. Quick as lightening, he grabbed his wrists again, then released one, the free hand grabbing Vincent by the back of the neck and pulling him down to him. 

A shock like no other went through Vincent's mind and body. One minute he was on the verge  
of screaming and taking a good swing at the man beneath him, the next he found his lips being pressed against in an almost bruising kiss and a firm hand behind his neck refusing to release him from the situation. It forced his body to turn against him, sending a confusing pattern of "no, I don't want this" and "oh god yes" down to the very tips of his toes. Finally, the remnant released his lips and the confusion was apparent on Vincent's face. 

"Why are you continuing to fight this? Just _once_ is all I'm asking. Who is going to know?" Then he took advantage of the situation and rolled Vincent on his back, and let his hands cradle his face, "Afterall, I can't tell Kadaj or Loz, they'd kill both you and I, my lover. Big bro- Cloud and his friends won't know. They don't come here. So, it's just you and me. Hmmm?" he let his eyebrows go up in an inquiring fashion as if asking for consent. He let Vincent's silence be his answer and with a lick of his lips, he started immediately at the man's neck pushing the red material aside. 

Vincent was in a confused daze. His mind was saying no and yes at the same time. There was something inside of him that did not want to deny this of himself, or the young man who was now taunting his body into a tension he had all but forgotten in his self imposed exile. It wasn't until he hear the buckles on his red cape being loosened and the fabric falling off his shoulders that he snapped out of it. Pushing the man on top of him up, he growled out, "Stop it. What do you think you're doing?" then pushed him completely off of him, standing. 

Yazoo gazed back up at him in a confused, lust-filled stare, then realization struck him. "Why do you keep denying me?" he hissed out making Vincent flinch. He got up and advanced towards the dark haired man, who stubbornly held his ground, though his eyes flitted about from side to side betraying his discomfort. "Why will you not have me?! Why will you not let me have you?! We both are the same, despite our own beliefs. Would you rather I went back and give myself to someone else? I know you want me!" He shot forward, one arm bracing Vincent behind his back, then sliding down to cup his buttock, the other grabbed firmly at the back of his neck. Vincent wanted to curse when he felt his body react as the slender body pushing itself on his own and rubbing it's apparent arousal against him. He found himself pushing back against him, a moan coming from his lips. 

A triumphant look was in the other's eyes. 

"I will not give into this!" Vincent yelled and pushed him away and began to walk away as fast as he could. He heard him running after him, and in no time the other man had sprinted the ways to close the gap and had stopped him by encircling his waist.

"No more running. I have this feeling... a feeling like I have a very short time left. I know in your eyes I am wicked. Wicked to the core. But if you saw things through my eyes, I can't help thinking you'd not find me so evil afterall. I'm not asking for a love making session as you would give to the one you love. I don't ask for your love or anyone else's. Just that you have me, and I have you just once. You can have me however you like, as much as you like tonight," The grip got tighter, the words Vincent found confusing and he wondered if they were just another manipulative trap, "Just don't leave me alone. Not with _them._ Just once... I shouldn't ask it of you, but I think you're the only one who would understand. Don't fight me... everyone fights me. Just once, I wish someone wouldn't..." there was a quivering sound to the voice that almost sounded like a sob. 

Even if this was a trick to get what he wanted, he knew he couldn't turn away from him. He felt his arms raise and lay his hands gently on the hands that were entwined about his waist and he relaxed as much as he could in resignation at the feeling of the body pressed against his back. 

"Will you at least tell me why you want me in particular?" Vincent asked turning his head to the side, regarding the unseen youth behind him.

He felt the head come up, the voice was still shaky, a slight chuckle, "At first it was because you met my potential, and because you're so... lovely... Vincent." again his name sounded like a purr on the man's lips, yet this time it didn't make him too uneasy, "Then as the idea fostered, it was because you, out of everyone, seemed to understand me, even if you were my enemy." Vincent found that statement confusing, then as he finished, he couldn't help thinking how cheesy it sounded, "Then it was just because I wanted to be with you. Nothing more, nothing else. Now it's all those things."

Vincent nodded. He wasn't sure if it was to himself or to Yazoo. "Ok, come on." was all he said and he broke the embrace, taking the remnants hand. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was getting himself into.

Out of nowhere he felt the remnant knock him to the ground, the next moment as he turned over he was being showered in kisses and touches. Hands were suddenly tugging at the buttons and straps on his clothes, and he felt the other mans legs seeking ways to entwine with his own. The man had his shirt unbuttoned and his own coat pulled off before, Vincent got his bearing again and taking his shoulders gave him a slight shake with a "calm down" message written in his eyes . The remnant gave him a small smile in return, his eyes again glassed over with a lust filled look. 

Vincent adjusted himself a little so that whatever was sticking into his back wasn't anymore, and then snaked his arms around the other man's waist, his good hand sliding up to pull the mans lips to his own. He kissed him deeply, feeling the remnant leave a breathless moan in mouth, as he felt the man's hands slide to his chest caressing the exposed skin. 'Enough is enough', thought Vincent and he quickly rolled them over so that he lay on top, and with touches and kisses along the smaller man's body freed him of most of his clothing, while the other did the same. 

As the love making would play out they would find themselves in an endless battle for dominance. Both wanting to be in control. Both wanting to see the other writhe and moan at their kisses and touches. The love play was both careful but steady and hard, and finally when it came to fulfilling the ultimate desire, to plummet and stroke inside the other, Vincent was all too surprised when Yazoo welcomed him to take him. It fulfilled a need, and a pleasure he had left in a long ago memory. Yet he found himself in the role hours later after they had rested and returned to the warmth of the camp. The role was hardly humiliating and he found he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would, greedily recognizing that he received more in it, something his new found lover must have known and took every advantage of. 

 

It was when they heard a motorcycle roaring in the distance, and his name being called, that Yazoo regretfully got up from the other man's side. He let Vincent watch as he washed his body of the evidence of their night together. Vincent gathered the red cape about himself, strangely shy of his nakedness despite their time together. It was with a gentle touch and a lust filled look, and a draw on the lips that Yazoo parted from him, the knowledge very heavily remaining that it would be the first and only time this would happen to either of them.

  
**END**  



End file.
